


Confessions.

by EarthquakeMG



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Confessions, Cute Kids, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Romance, Sentimental, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthquakeMG/pseuds/EarthquakeMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quella voce l'avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque così come il tocco di una mano gelata sulla sua spalla, il cui gelo riuscì ad attraversare anche il maglione pesante che indossava, una presa salda ma una ferrea che lo fece voltare e prestare a lui tutta la propria attenzione. Lo guardò per qualche secondo, era più cadaverico del solito, gli occhi erano incavati, i capelli umidicci erano attaccati alla fronte ed il viso era incorniciato da un sorriso a tratti inquietante; e quel sorriso non era rivolto a lui ma a quella ragazza che era appena caduta nell'imbarazzo più totale e stava sorseggiando il proprio cocktail con lo sguardo rivolto al pavimento."</p><p>[Gennex]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions.

Alessio era stanco, come non lo era mai stato in vita sua, e lo si capiva dal fatto che quel venerdì sera invece che uscire con i suoi amici storici a far baldoria per locali era rimasto a casa, seduto sul divano del salotto, un plaid caldo sulle ginocchia e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto mentre in tv passavano uno degli horror che piaceva di più a Gennaro: Scream. Nonostante lui di quel film non avesse apprezzato niente.  
Gennaro.  
Era lui il fulcro della sua stanchezza, della sua mancata voglia di uscire, di divertirsi e guardare negli occhi quello che era il suo migliore amico da anni. Gennaro stava dando il peggio di sé e lui lo detestava per quello, detestava lui e le sue canne del cazzo, lui e quell'improvvisa voglia di andare in discoteca e trovarsi una ragazza diversa al giorno...Non lo aveva mai odiato così tanto, eppure non gli aveva detto assolutamente nulla perché lo vedeva felice e non era un qualcosa che succedeva spesso; come poteva impedire al suo migliore amico di star bene solo perché lui era quello responsabile che non voleva arrivasse in ritardo e puzzasse di canne agli instore? Perciò aveva preferito rimanere in silenzio, fingendo un malanno ed evitando per una sera di vedere lui ed Eleonora alle prese con quelle canne che li rendevano alticci e così dannatamente divertiti da qualsiasi cosa che gli davano la nausea.  
"Bug, cos'è questa storia che non esci e nemmeno mi avvisi?"  
Quando il cellulare vibrò e lesse quel messaggio si ritrovò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, infastidito da quell'improvviso interesse che in altre occasioni gli avrebbe fatto soltanto molto piacere. Come doveva dirglielo che voleva stare da solo? Che non voleva né vederlo né sentirlo finché ne aveva la possibilità?  
"Ho parlato con Anto, mi ha detto che ti avrebbe avvisato lui."  
Rispose velocemente, lasciando il cellulare su uno dei cuscini del divano e portando nuovamente lo sguardo sulla televisione, cercando di ignorare quella piccola parte di lui che stava gongolando perché sapeva quanto a Genn desse fastidio essere ignorato proprio da lui che, da sempre, lo aveva messo al primo posto.  
"Potevi avvisare me."  
"Lo so."  
La sua risposta fin troppo sincera non fece altro che peggiorare la situazione, più di quanto Alessio avesse mai immaginato. Il biondo non gli rispose più, né quella sera né nei giorni a venire, lasciandolo per la prima volta davvero solo ed in balia del senso di colpa, perché anche quando ad aver sbagliato era il compagno di band era sempre Alex a sentirsi in colpa, a tormentarsi e a scusarsi ogni volta; era quasi una prassi per loro e non sarebbe stato da meno quella volta, una delle poche in cui la colpa era invece proprio del moro.  
Ed Alessio ci stava male davvero, ogni volta che vedeva Gennaro ignorarlo nelle uscite con gli amici – alle quali aveva ripreso a partecipare - ormai all'ordine del giorno. Il biondo sembrava non vederlo affatto, per lui era sparita anche Eleonora ma non le canne, quelle continuavano ad appannargli gli occhi ed erano sempre più numerose perché Antonio aveva colto la palla al balzo, accompagnandolo in ogni dove pur di recuperare qualche grammo di erba. Ogni volta che Alex lo vedeva distrutto a causa del fumo voleva andare da lui e parlargli, togliergli le birre dalle mani e trascinarlo all'aria aperta, farlo ragionare ed esprimergli tutta la propria preoccupazione, non poteva però farlo ed era costretto a trattenersi, cercando di distrarsi in compagnia di un Leo che con il tempo aveva iniziato a capire che qualcosa tra loro non andava davvero.  
«Avete divorziato, Alè?»  
Gli chiese Feola durante una delle loro uscite, passandogli l'ennesimo bicchiere di birra bionda che l'altro mandò giù in un paio di sorsi, cercando di distrarsi e di distogliere lo sguardo da Gennaro che, al centro della pista di quella nuova discoteca, stava ballando in maniera scoordinata, una birra tra le mani e un sorriso parecchio brillo sul viso.  
Non poteva farci niente, quel ragazzo attirava il suo sguardo come se fosse una calamita.  
«Forse siamo in pausa.»  
Asserì distrattamente, scrollando le spalle e trattenendo a stento un sospiro affranto, spostando poi lo sguardo sull'amico che lo osservava con un sopracciglio inarcato e un’espressione confusa.  
«Non potresti semplicemente perdonarlo?»  
Propose, sorseggiando il proprio cocktail alla menta ed osservandolo con ancora quel cipiglio confuso ed insospettivo. Alessio scosse il capo, svuotando il bicchiere di vetro e sbattendolo sul tavolino basso di fronte a sé, preso da un improvviso impeto che attirò l'attenzione di quasi tutti i presenti, ma non di Gennaro.  
«È colpa mia questa volta, Leo.»  
Disse in risposta e sorrise amaramente quando vide l'altro strabuzzare gli occhi, mostrando anche ai suoi l'irrealtà di quella situazione. Quando mai era stato lui a sbagliare? Era la mamma chioccia della situazione, l 'angelo custode del biondo, lo proteggeva ogni volta e si muoveva in punta di piedi per non spezzare la corazza che l'altro aveva faticato a costruirsi addosso. Alessio non sbagliava mai con lui eppure anche lui, a volte, raggiungeva il limite di sopportazione.  
«Allora chiedigli scusa.»  
Lo disse con una semplicità tale che il moro lo osservò sorpreso, seguendolo con lo sguardo mentre si alzava e gli dava un'amichevole pacca sulla spalla, lanciandogli uno sguardo comprensivo prima di gettarsi in pista a sua volta e lasciarlo ancora una volta da solo.  
Alex si morse il labbro inferiore e si lasciò andare contro lo schienale del divanetto, per un attimo indeciso, non voleva chiedergli scusa, una parte di lui era ancora arrabbiata con Genn ma Leo l'aveva spinto a riflettere, a mettersi per qualche secondo nei panni del vecchio Alex, di quello responsabile e maturo; forse doveva scusarsi per non averlo preso in considerazione, sì.  
Si alzò, pronto a fare l'ennesimo passo avanti, ma rimase immobile, interdetto, con un improvviso groppo in gola ed un fastidioso peso all'altezza della bocca dello stomaco, stava soffocando mentre Gennaro ballava a stretto contatto con una mora dai tacchi vertiginosi ed un abitino cortissimo. Si fermò, infastidito da quella scena senza una vera spiegazione, inorridito dal modo in cui i loro corpi si muovevano. Scosse il capo e cambiò direzione, avviandosi velocemente verso il piano bar, sedendosi su uno degli sgabelli ed ordinando una vodka liscia che gli fece bruciare la gola quando la bevve ma che lo rese meno nervoso.  
«Alessio?»  
Una voce femminile lo distrasse e quando si voltò vide davanti a sé, ormai sedutasi al suo fianco, una ragazza dai lineamenti particolari e i capelli biondo cenere ad incorniciarle il viso.  
Annuì semplicemente.  
«Tu come ti chiami?»  
«Emma.»  
Rispose la ragazza con un sorriso e lui si ritrovò a ricambiarlo, perdendosi in quegli occhi azzurri che era quasi certo di aver già visto da qualche parte. Non si fece alcuno scrupolo ed ordinò al barista un’altra vodka – alla fragola, come il colore del fiocco che la ragazza aveva tra i capelli – e quando lei accettò di buon grado, regalandogli l’ennesimo sorriso, la osservò meglio, lasciandola parlare ancora.  
Per una ventina di minuti Alex dimenticò ogni suo problema e non si rese neanche conto di essersi così avvicinato a quella ragazza da sentirne il profumo; sapeva di vaniglia.  
«Offri da bere a tutti tranne che a me.»  
Quella voce l'avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque così come il tocco di una mano gelata sulla sua spalla, il cui gelo riuscì ad attraversare anche il maglione pesante che indossava, una presa salda ma una ferrea che lo fece voltare e prestare a lui tutta la propria attenzione. Lo guardò per qualche secondo, era più cadaverico del solito, gli occhi erano incavati, i capelli umidicci erano attaccati alla fronte ed il viso era incorniciato da un sorriso a tratti inquietante; e quel sorriso non era rivolto a lui ma a quella ragazza che era appena caduta nell'imbarazzo più totale e stava sorseggiando il proprio cocktail con lo sguardo rivolto al pavimento. Lo sguardo di Gennaro era fermo su quello della ragazza, fisso e deciso, calcolato e da una parte provocatorio, anche le sue movenze erano diverse, le sue dita continuavano ad accarezzare il tessuto del maglione del moro con un tocco leggero, il suo corpo era poggiato a quello dell'altro, erano petto contro schiena, il biondo era quasi totalmente spalmato sul suo corpo ed Alessio però un attimo non capì cosa stesse succedendo.  
Quello era davvero Gennaro?  
«Un Sex on the Beach.»  
Mormorò poi Alex in direzione del barista, ordinando il cocktail che sapeva l'altro adorasse, lanciò un'occhiata al compagno di band e lo vide accennare un sorriso sincero, malcelando la propria soddisfazione, e rivolgendogli un'occhiata di sbieco, facendo infine spallucce.  
«Grazie.»  
Sussurrò piegandosi verso di lui e parlando direttamente al suo orecchio, posando il palmo aperto della mano sulla sua schiena, ed Alex rabbrividì, passandosi la lingua sulla labbra e facendosi sfuggire un malcelato sospiro a quel tocco gelido in uno dei punti per lui più sensibili.  
Cosa prendeva a Genn? Lo conosceva, sapeva che l'alcool lo rendeva più disinibito ma non credeva fino a quel punto...con lui.  
Gennaro prese il cocktail, mandandone giù un lungo sorso, e lanciò un'occhiata all'amico ancora confuso dal suo comportamento, il moro lo vide sorridere divertito e sobbalzò quando gli prese il polso e lo strinse tra le dita, tirandolo quasi verso di sé ed avvicinandosi nuovamente al suo orecchio.  
Una pantera, ecco a cosa somigliava, mentre si strusciava contro di lui con una sensualità che non gli avrebbe mai attribuito prima d’allora. Si sentiva davvero stordito ma, per un motivo a lui sconosciuto, anche piacevolmente compiaciuto da tutto quello che gli stava succedendo quella sera.  
«Vieni a ballare?»  
Gli chiese l’altro con un tono di voce che non riconobbe, facendogli ancora una volta venire i brividi, e lui si limitò ad annuire alle sue parole, alzandosi e lanciando un’occhiata di scuse a quella ragazza confusa ed offesa; avrebbe voluto parlarle…dirle qualcosa, ma l’unica cosa che gli veniva in mente era che Gennaro era pur sempre Gennaro e, di certo, non poteva propinarle una scusa di quel tipo.  
Il biondo lo trascinò in pista e gli porse il proprio cocktail, facendogliene bere un lungo sorso per poi iniziare a ballare in quel suo solito modo scoordinato davanti a lui, per niente intenzionato a lasciare il suo polso che strinse maggiormente tra le dita, in un tacito invito a fare come lui.  
«Genn…»  
Mormorò il moro, intenzionato a dire qualcosa per rendere più sopportabile quella situazione già di per sé irreale. Non capiva perché Gennaro lo avesse avvicinato, perché si stesse comportando in quel modo così disinibito con lui, perché avesse smesso improvvisamente di essere arrabbiato con lui. Sapeva che non era colpa soltanto dell’alcool, che non era possibile, perché il biondo non dimenticava nulla.  
«Andiamo a fumare.»  
Ribatté in risposta il suo migliore amico, serrando la presa sul suo polso e trascinandolo fuori da quel luogo asfissiante, lasciando ricadere il bicchiere ormai vuoto su uno dei divanetti. Alessio non poté far altro che seguirlo inerme, incapace per la prima volta di opporsi a lui, lasciandosi trascinare ovunque lui volesse; era in completa balia di Gennaro in quel momento e non poteva farci niente.  
Genn con un balzo si sedette su un muretto, tenendo salda la presa sul suo polso, e tirò fuori una sigaretta, cercando invano di accenderla con una mano sola, Alex alzò gli occhi al cielo, accennò un mezzo sorriso divertito e si sporse verso di lui, togliendogli l’accendino dalla mano ed aiutandolo ad accende quella sigaretta, rimanendo con gli occhi su quelli del biondo quando l’altro spalancò i suoi azzurrissimi e li puntò nei suoi, ringraziandolo con un cenno del capo e puntandoli poi sull’asfalto consumato.  
«Gennà, sei ancora arrabbiato con me?»  
Chiese all’improvviso Alessio, rompendo quel silenzio inquietante, che mai era stato così tra loro.  
L’altro sobbalzò ed annuì alle sue parole, serrando però la presa sul suo polso e tirandolo verso di sé, in una tacita richiesta di averlo più vicino. Che l’altro assecondò, ovviamente, facendo un passo verso di lui e facendosi sfuggire un sospiro, lasciando sfiorare le loro spalle coperte.  
«Mi dispiace, Genn. Ero incazzato e…»  
Venne immediatamente interrotto dalle parole dell’altro che voltò il viso verso di lui e spalancò ancor di più gli occhi, puntandoli nei suoi.  
«Che ho fatto?» Mormorò. «Che ti ho fatto?»  
Alex si morse il labbro inferiore e passò la mano libera sul proprio viso, cercando di alleviare l’improvvisa stanchezza e l’imbarazzo che quella confessione portava. Non lo guardò, non ne aveva il coraggio, ma rispose comunque alla domanda perché sentiva il bisogno di tirar fuori dalla propria testa quei pensieri che lo logoravano da giorni.  
«E’ che mi da’ fastidio.» Iniziò con titubanza. «Quelle canne, Eleonora che invece di frenarti non fa altro che peggiorare la situazione, le ragazze che vanno e vengono. Tu che hai sempre più occhiaie, che sei sempre meno lucido…»  
Si fermò per qualche secondo e sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi per una manciata di secondi, nel vano tentativo di alleviare quel colore che sapeva aveva reso le sue guance molto più imporporate del solito; si sentiva un idiota perché non aveva mai avuto problemi a parlare con il suo migliore amico, quella era la prima volta e non riusciva proprio a spiegarsi il perché.  
«Sei preoccupato per me?»  
Domandò il biondo, curvando gli angoli delle labbra all’insù e tenendo lo sguardo sul suo, consumando lentamente la propria sigaretta, iniziando ad accarezzargli la pelle del polso con la punta delle dita, cercando di farlo rilassare. E riuscendoci davvero.  
«Come sempre.»  
Concluse il moro con un sospiro, riaprendo gli occhi e puntandoli ancora sui suoi, accennò un sorriso di riflesso al suo e scosse il capo; si sentiva davvero un idiota.  
Improvvisamente Gennaro distolse lo sguardo e gettò il mozzicone di sigaretta, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra e mordicchiandosi l’interno della guancia, Alex capì che l’altro fosse nervoso dal modo in cui contorse le dita della mano libera che aveva stretto sulla sua camicia.  
«Mi dava fastidio.» Sussurrò Genn, iniziando a martoriarsi il labbro inferiore. «Come ti guardava, il modo in cui cercava di conquistarti e tu che non la respingevi, anzi…le andavi più vicino!»  
Usò un tono così stridulo e infastidito che l’altro si chiese se stesse bene. Non capiva a cosa si riferisse, aveva sul viso uno sguardo sorpreso e confuso e l’ansia di Gennaro non faceva altro che peggiorare la sua situazione e alimentare la sensazione di inadeguatezza che provava in quel momento.  
«Volevo lanciarle la birra su quei capelli orribilmente crespi.»  
Concluse con ancora più stizza ed Alessio capì, lasciandosi sfuggire una risata spontanea che portò l’altro ad aprirsi in un broncio, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.  
«Sei geloso di quella ragazza, Gennà?»  
Ciò che lo sorprese fu che l’altro arrossì e distolse lo sguardo, annuendo poco dopo lievemente.  
«E’ per questo che ti comportavi come una pantera a caccia?»  
Gli chiese con tono divertito e il biondo si lasciò sfuggire un risata, lanciandogli una mezza occhiata curiosa. Posò una mano sul muretto e piegò la schiena all’indietro, dondolando le gambe come un bambino, massaggiando la pelle del polso dell’altro con le dita leggermente sudate.  
«Era così evidente?»  
Domandò a sua volta ed Alex annuì, con ancora quel mezzo sorriso divertito sul viso, spostandosi e sistemandosi davanti a lui, a pochi passi dal suo corpo. Lo osservò e rise ancora, scosse il capo e portò una mano a scostargli i capelli che erano ricaduti scomposti sulla sua fronte, a coprirgli gli occhi.  
«Se non ti conoscessi direi che ci stavi provando con me, in maniera molto esplicita tra l’altro.»  
Gennaro sorrise e portò nuovamente il capo in avanti, guardandolo con occhi divertiti e lucidi a causa dell’alcool che ancora circolava nel suo corpo, scese dal muretto con un balzo e si fece più vicino al moro, azzerando quasi del tutto la distanza tra di loro e lasciando la presa sul suo polso.  
«Perché è inutile dato che ti ho già conquistato, no?»  
Mormorò con voce bassissima e gli fece l’occhiolino, lasciando disegnare sul proprio viso un sorriso divertito. Alessio sorrise di rimando ed alzò le spalle, sporgendosi verso di lui e posando le labbra sulla sua tempia, lasciandogli un bacio leggero e sussurrando contro la sua pelle.  
«Da anni, Gennà.»  
Si allontanò da lui e gli diede le spalle, dirigendosi poi a passo lento verso l’entrata del locale, Gennaro si aprì in un’espressione soddisfatta e lo raggiunse a passo svelto, aggrappandosi con entrambe le mani al suo polso e facendo aderire il proprio petto alla sua schiena. Il moro non si scompose, almeno non in quell’occasione, perché aveva chiara la piega che aveva preso il loro discorso.  
«Perdi l’equilibrio adesso, Genn?»  
Gli chiese con tono divertito, piegando di poco il viso verso di lui, osservandolo con la coda dell’occhio; Gennaro poggiò il mento sulla sua spalla e fece spallucce, tenendo lo sguardo sul suo e gli sfiorò la mascella con la punta del naso, respirandoci contro e socchiudendo gli occhi.  
«Sei caldo, Alè.»  
Disse in risposta, strofinando il naso gelato sulla sua pelle.  
«Mi piace.»  
Continuò ed Alessio scosse il capo, muovendosi nuovamente verso l’entrata del locale, entrando poco dopo e tenendoselo dietro, avviandosi verso il centro della pista. Si voltò improvvisamente, tirando davanti a sé l’altro, afferrandogli il polso e sorridendogli, socchiudendo gli occhi a causa delle luci psichedeliche che gli peggioravano la vista ed iniziando a muoversi a ritmo di musica, lasciandosi seguire dal biondo che accennò l’ombra di un sorriso e portò il capo indietro, agitando le gambe e muovendo la testa in circolo, lasciandosi andare completamente a suon di musica.  
Ballarono in silenzio per un po’, guardandosi di sbieco di tanto in tanto e lasciando disegnare sui loro volti un’espressione rilassata, finché Alex non si allontanò dall’altro, lasciandogli il polso e voltandogli le spalle, dirigendosi verso il piano bar, facendosi spazio tra i vari corpi sudaticci ed accaldati, in cerca di altro alcool, perché non era ancora abbastanza brillo. Quando arrivò a destinazione intravide Emma, alla quale si illuminarono gli occhi, che lo osservava con un sorriso accattivante e che si voltò completamente verso di lui, pronta a riceverlo, forse pretendendo delle scuse da parte sua. Il moro fece un passo avanti, pronto ad andarle vicino e a darle qualche spiegazione, giustificandosi per il comportamento di Genn che sicuramente non si sarebbe mai scusato, ma non ne ebbe il tempo perché due mani troppo conosciute si posarono sulle sue spalle e lo fecero voltare di forza. Due labbra morbide si posarono sulle sue, combaciando perfettamente, facendo così sgranare i propri occhi che, però, si richiusero poco dopo, seguendo quelli dell’altro. Genn lo stava baciando, in modo irruento ed un po’ caotico com’era lui, muovendo le labbra sulle sue scoordinatamente ed inclinando il capo, cercando di avvicinarsi a lui ancor di più, schiudendo le proprie labbra e leccando quelle del moro che le schiuse d’istinto, accogliendo la sua lingua calda e lasciandola intrecciarsi alla propria più e più volte. Il bacio finì troppo in fretta per Alex, che avvertì una ventata di aria gelida colpirlo in pieno viso ed alzò le palpebre, trovando Genn intento ad osservarlo con gli occhi più sgranati del solito, di un blu particolare in quel momento, con le labbra gonfie ed arrossate dal precedente bacio; ad Alessio venne voglia di baciarlo di nuovo.  
Era la prima volta che Gennaro lo baciava di sua spontanea volontà…da sobrio. Alessio ricordava benissimo tutte le volte in cui, dopo l’uscita da quel loft che li aveva visti complici troppe volte, si erano ritrovati schiacciati in un angolo, ubriachi da far schifo, a baciarsi come se non avessero bisogno d’altro nelle loro vite. Ricordava benissimo le dita di Genn tra i suoi capelli, il suo corpo contro il proprio e quelle labbra il cui sapore non aveva mai più dimenticato, ma non ne aveva mai fatto cenno all’altro. Da un lato sapeva – perché lui sapeva tutto sempre – che anche il biondo se ne ricordava, lo capiva dal modo in cui l’indomani lo guardava, con le pupille sgranate ed un certo imbarazzo che svaniva dopo un suo sorriso, ma non glielo aveva mai detto. Non sapeva cosa significassero quei baci, non voleva rovinare nulla, voleva solo godersi il momento ed era quello che aveva fatto in quei mesi.  
Gli sorrise e Genn inarcò un sopracciglio, togliendo velocemente le mani dalle sue spalle e facendole ricadere lungo i propri fianchi, inclinò un po’ il capo e si passò la lingua sulle labbra, aggrottando poi le sopracciglia.  
«Pensavo ti saresti scostato. O quanto meno sorpreso.»  
Asserì, lasciando trasparire tutta la propria confusione, portando una mano a grattarsi la testa.  
«Non capisco.»  
Alex alzò le spalle e si voltò verso la ragazza che, per ovvi motivi, non c’era già più, fuggita probabilmente dopo quel contatto che non si sarebbe assolutamente aspettata.  
«Non è la prima volta.»  
Mormorò in risposta, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra che ancora sapevano di lui, e il biondo sgranò gli occhi, schiudendo successivamente le proprie e parlando con una nuova consapevolezza nello sguardo e una scintilla che il moro aveva visto in lui solo quando entrambi avevano parlato della loro musica.  
«Te ne ricordi…»  
Sussurrò cercando ancora conferma nelle sue parole e nello sguardo ed Alessio annuì, Genn scosse il capo poi ancora incredulo e si avvicinò a lui, curvandosi in avanti e posando la fronte sulla sua spalla, spingendola contro le sue ossa e sospirando di sollievo.  
«Ed io che mi sono trattenuto così tanto..»  
Mormorò ancora, quasi a sé stesso, continuando a scuotere la testa di tanto in tanto ed andando a stringere i bordi del maglione del moro con le dita. Alessio posò le mani sulle sue spalle e sorrise dolcemente, alcune volte non riusciva a capirlo, lo guardava negli occhi e non vedeva niente, ma c’erano delle rare volte in cui riusciva a leggere tra le righe, a cogliere i suoi sospiri, e il cuore iniziò a battere forte nel suo petto a quella consapevolezza. Era una di quelle rare volte in cui lui aveva davvero capito?  
«Potevi dirmelo, Alè! Sai quante volte me ne sono andato, trattenendomi? Quante volte ho stretto i pugni nel vederti con tutte quelle ragazze senza poter fare assolutamente nulla?»  
Parlò in un sussurro quasi inudibile ed Alessio fu costretto ad avvicinare il capo al suo, piegando il viso in avanti, per poter capire e sentire le sue parole; ad ogni frase il suo sorriso si estendeva.  
«E quella poi! Ti divertivi proprio a darle speranze, vero? Voleva proprio averti tra le gambe, lei!»  
Concluse con un tono di voce così stridulo che fece ridere il moro, tirando con le dita il maglione dell’altro quasi per dispetto, facendo un passo avanti e stringendosi a lui un po’ di più.  
«Gennà!»  
Lo riprese il compagno di band con un sorriso, passandogli una mano tra i capelli sudati e rigirandoseli tra le dita per un po’, tirandoglieli indietro per fargli alzare il viso e poterlo finalmente guardare. Era felice come mai ricordava, nonostante vedesse negli occhi dell’altro solo frustrazione e non avesse idea del perché tutto quel sentimento stesse traboccando dal suo cuore in quel preciso momento, manifestandosi chiaramente per la prima volta, da sobrio, solo dopo aver sentito l’altro aprirsi davvero.  
«Mi fa una tale rabbia vederti fumare quelle maledette canne! Mi preoccupo così tanto per te che ormai a me stesso neanche ci penso più, non me ne importa più neanche degli altri tanto la mia mente è concentrata a pensare ai guai nei quali tu possa cacciarti. E non hai idea di quanto io abbia detestato Eleonora qualche settimana fa, e non era solo per colpa delle canne, io ero…Geloso di lei.»  
Sputò tutto fuori con una sincerità che spiazzò anche lui, liberandosi di un enorme peso sullo stomaco, ed arrossì infine perché lui non era per niente bravo nel parlare di sé, soprattutto di quei sentimenti che – fino a qualche minuto prima – non aveva mai avuto neanche idea di provare.  
Gennaro scoppiò a ridere alle sue parole, lasciandolo per qualche secondo confuso e stupido, allungò poi un braccio e gli diede un leggero buffetto sulla guancia che si trasformò in una carezza, mettendosi infine in punta di piedi e strofinando la punta del proprio naso sul suo lievemente, sorridendogli.  
«Una dichiarazione d’amore in discoteca, Alè? Sei molto squallido.»  
Disse con una punta di divertimento nella voce ed Alessio scosse la testa, facendolo sobbalzare quando gli pizzicò un fianco con le dita bollenti, proprio da sotto la maglia, dritto sulla pelle gelida. Piegò il viso e gli morse una guancia con leggerezza, mentre Gennaro si faceva sfuggire un verso indispettito, e spostò lo sguardo su di lui, con una punta di divertimento nell’angolo più lontano degli occhi, uno scintillio che fece sorridere il biondo e che lo portò ad avvicinare nuovamente i loro volti, baciando a fior di labbra quella bocca sottile che aveva desiderato per mesi, se non addirittura anni, e che sembrava finalmente poter baciare anche alla luce del sole, senza troppo alcool in circolo nel corpo.  
«Sei vuoi posso cantarti una serenata…Per farmi perdonare.»  
Mormorò sulla sua bocca Alessio, curvando le labbra all’insù e Genn rise, portando indietro la testa e facendogli venir voglia di mordere quel collo niveo e cadaverico che troppe volte aveva preso in giro in quegli anni, poi lasciò scivolare una mano lungo il suo braccio, sfiorandolo con le dita ed andando infine a posare il palmo della propria sul suo, facendo intrecciare le loro dita e serrando la presa. Si scostò dal suo corpo, mettendo una lieve distanza tra loro, ma proprio grazie alle loro mani unite lo tirò nuovamente più vicino a sé mentre indietreggiava lentamente verso l’uscita caotica di quel locale.  
«Voglio che mi canti Wake Me Up di Ed…Ma a casa.»  
E Alessio non aveva neanche idea che ce l’avessero mai avuta una casa.  
Casa sua? Casa del biondo? La loro storica cantina? La sala prove? Non ne aveva idea e, in realtà, nemmeno gli importava. Aveva perfino dimenticato che in principio ce l’avesse con lui, aveva dimenticato la rabbia provata in quei giorni di lontananza dal suo migliore amico, i sensi di colpa provati e la stanchezza causata dai suoi comportamenti sempre eccessivi e sbagliati; aveva dimenticato tutto. Perché il biondo in quel momento lo stava guardando come se esistesse soltanto lui nel mondo intero ed Alessio, dipendente com’era da quel ragazzo, non poté far altro che seguirlo ovunque volesse andare.  
Sarebbe andato perfino in capo al mondo, se solo Gennaro glielo avesse chiesto.


End file.
